Character Creation
The idea behind the Chronicle of Elysium Revived is to have as few NPCs as possible and have the Players populate the city with their own Kindred, from the newly released Fledgling to the powerful Elder. The Demographics of Urban Toronto in 2001 indicate a population of 4,375,899, so it is safe to say that between betwen 40 and 45 Kindred may inhabit the area where the Chronicle takes place at the end of 1997, since Anarchs and Sabbat will probably not care about the 1 kindred every 100000 mortals rule we might think of up to 50 Kindred in the area. As the Toronto at the beginning of this Chronicle is a Camarilla-controlled Domain, it is expected that the majority of the characters will be adherent to this Sect, but Sabbat and Anarch characters will be welcomed, as the Bishop of Montreal has plans for the city and so do the Anarchs. At least a few Independents have always been in Toronto and the sudden weakening of power might be a thing to their advantage. Tal'mahe'Ra or Inconnu characters will be allowed on an individual basis, although they are not encouraged and the number of such characters allowed will be extremely limited. Ghouls are allowed and so are Ravenants, but the latter only on an individual basis and in extremely limited numbers. Mortals are welcome and Players are encouraged to fill the city also with Mortal characters that will likely cross paths with the Kindred in Toronto as allies or enemies, as for example policemen, journalists ...or hunters. '- Kindred -' As the Toronto Domain is under the aegis of the Camarilla it stands to reason that the majority of the Kindred come from this Sect, but this does to mean that Players are discouraged from creating Sabbat, Anarchs and Independent characters. Clans, Antitribu and Bloodlines Although Camarilla, Sabbat and Independents are all welcome, and Tal'mahe'Ra or Inconnu are allowed in individual cases, due to the rarity of certain Bloodlines it stands to reason to limit the number of some of them and ban others completely. The allowed Clans, Antitribu and Bloodlines and their availability are as follows: Ahrimanes: ''very restricted (Max 1). On a general note, they are independent with connections to the Sabbat. Camarilla Kindred will not take kindly to them at any rate. ''Assamites:' the three-castes division will be used in the game, the ''Warriors are restricted (Max 3), while the Viziers are very restricted (Max 1). The Sorcerers are banned, although there may be one exceptions. The Antitribu, composed entirely of the Warrior Caste, is not restricted. ''Brujah'':' the Clan and its ''Antitribu are not restricted. The True Brujah are banned, although there might be one exception. On a general note, the vast majority of the True Brujah are Tal'mahe'Ra or Inconnu members while a few are independent. Caitiff: not subject to restriction, but they shouldn't be many. The same goes for the Panders in the Sabbat. Daughters of Cacophony: very restricted (Max 1). Followers of Set: restricted (Max 3), the Warrior Setites ''are very restricted (Max 1). The ''Serpents of the Light are not subject to restrictions. The Daitya are banned with no exceptions. Gangrel: the Clan or its Antitribu (both City and Country Gangrel) are not restricted. The Mariners are banned with no exceptions. Gargoyles: very restricted (Max 1). Giovanni: ''restricted (Max 3). ''Kyasid:'' banned, although there might be one exception. On a general note, they can be Sabbat or Independent. ''Lasombra: not subject to restrictions, the Antitribu is banned, although there might be one exception. The Angellis Ater are restricted (Max 3). Malkavian: the Clan or its Antitribu are not subject to restrictions. Nagaraja: banned, although there might be one exception. On a general note, they are all Tal'mahe'Ra members. Nosferatu: the Clan or its Antitribu are not subject to restrictions. Ravnos: restricted (Max 3). The Brahmans are banned without exceptions, the Antitribu is not subject to restrictions. Salubri: very restricted (Max 1). The ''Wu Zao are banned with no exceptions. The Antitribu does simply not exist. ''Samedi: very restricted (Max 1). Toreador: the Clan or its Antitribu are not subject to restrictions. Tremere: the Clan or its Antitribu are not subject to restrictions. The Telyavelic Tremere are banned with no exceptions. Tzimisce: the Clan is not subject to restrictions. The Old Clan is banned without exceptions. Ventrue: the Clan or its Antitribu are not subject to restrictions. NB:'' the availability of Clans, Antitribu and Bloodlines may vary in the course of the Chronicle, and informations will be updated. Common Independent Clans are marked as resticted for the time being simply because the Prince, now in Torpor, did not ban them but never really welcomed them. The situation may soon change.'' Age As mentioned above, Players are allowed to create Kindred of different ages, although the Age Background will not be used in this Chronicle and Players can pick the age of their characters with a certain degree of freedom. In order to keep the proportions realistic the number of older Kindred will be limited though, as indicated here below: Fledglings: although the time during which a Kindred is considered a Fledgling varies from individual to individual, for the sake of simplicity in this Chronicle a Kindred will be considered a Fledgling for the first 5 years after his Embrace. Their Creation will follow the rules in V20, pp. 80-86, i.e. Attributes 7/5/3, Abilities 13/9/5, Disciplines 3, Background 5, Virtues 7. Freebies 15. Merits and Flaws will be used in this Chronicle and he Players can buy up to 7 points of Virtues and Flaws. Their number is not limited, although they might not be highly recommended, a Fledgling is under the responsibility of his Sire, that must be played by someone (the player of a Fledgling must not necessarily allot dots to the Mentor Background, although it might be advisable if the Fledglings are in good terms with their Sire). Caitiff fledglings do not have a Sire, but the Scourge will dispose of most of them in Camarilla Domains as Toronto. Some may evade such fate by luck or skill and others might find refuge with the Anarchs. The Sabbat does not deal with education of fledglings in the same way as the Camarilla and fledgling-aged Sabbat characters do not need to have a Sire in play, although normally Sire and Childe belong to the same Pack. Neonates: Kindred who have been undead between 6 and 100 years are Neonates, their number is not restricted and they should be the vast majority. Since the experience given by the years will make a difference between a newly released neonate and an older one, a number of freebies to add to the usual 15 will be given to the Characters according to age: 06-20 years: +4 freebies, for a total of 19. 21-40 years: +8 freebies, for a total of 23. 41-60 years: +12 freebies, for a total of 27. 61-80 years: +16 freebies, for a total of 31. 81-100 years: +20 freebies, for a total of 35. Ancillae: Kindred who have been undead betwee 100 and 300 years are Ancillae, their number will be limited, a maximum of five will be allowed for the Camarilla , two for the Independent Clans or Bloodlines, two for the Sabbat, none for the Anarchs. Note that the Ancillae are recommended to allot 1 to 3 points to the Status Background, unless they have some Flaw that accounts for bad reputation or a good reason in their background story. However, they need not necessarily have an official position (see the House Rule on the Status Background). As for the Neonates, they will receive additional freebies according to age, Ancillae will receive a -1 on their Morality (Humanity/Path) rating: 101-120 years: +24 freebies, for a total of 39. 121-140 years: +27 freebies, for a total of 42. 141-160 years: +30 freebies, for a total of 45. 161-180 years: +33 freebies, for a total of 48. 181-200 years: +36 freebies, for a total of 51. 201-220 years: +39 freebies, for a total of 54. 221-240 years: +41 freebies, for a total of 57. 241-260 years: +44 freebies, for a total of 60. 261-280 years: +47 freebies, for a total of 63. 281-300 years: +51 freebies, for a total of 66. Elders: Kindred who have been undead between 300 and 1000 years are Elders, their number will be strictly limited, two are alowed for the Camarilla and one for the Independents. None is allowed for the Sabbat or the Anarchs. Note that the Elders are recommended to allot 1 to 4 points to the Status Background, unless they have some Flaw that accounts for bad reputation or a very good reason in their background story. However, they need not necessarily have an official position (see the House Rule on the Status Background). Elders are allowed to be of 7th Generation (see the House Rule on the Generation Background). As for the Neonates and Ancillae, they will receive additional freebies according to age, Elders will receive a -2 on their Morality (Humanity/Path) rating:: 301-320 years: +54 freebies, for a total of 69. 321-340 years: +56 freebies, for a total of 71. 341-360 years: +58 freebies, for a total of 73. 361-380 years: +60 freebies, for a total of 75 381-400 years: +62 freebies, for a total of 77. 401-420 years: +64 freebies, for a total of 79. 421-440 years: +66 freebies, for a total of 81. 441-460 years: +68 freebies, for a total of 83. 461-480 years: +70 freebies, for a total of 85. 481-500 years: +72 freebies, for a total of 87. NB: No Elder will be allowed older than 500 years.''' '''NB: Kindred who have been in Torpor will lose 1 freebie for every 1 to 5 years they have been inactive. '- Ghouls and Ravenants -' Vassal and independent Ghouls, Ravenant families Independent Ghouls are quite a rarity, therefore their numbers will be limited. Ravenants are not only rare, but most of the Ravenant families are unsuitable for a metropolitan setting, such as Toronto. The allowed Ghoul types and Ravenant families and their availability are as follows: Independent Ghouls:' ''restricted (Max 3).'' '''''Vassal Ghouls: not subject to restrictions, but their Domitor must be a PC. Ducheski Ravenants: restricted (Max 3) or very restricted (Max 1), depending on the number of Tremere. Enrathi Ravenants: banned, although there may be one exceptions. Grimaldi Ravenants: restricted (Max 3). Marijava Ravenants: very restricted (Max 1). Zantosa Ravenants: banned, although there may be one exceptions. Age Their Creation will follow the rules in V20, p. 497 (Attributes: 6/4/3, Abilities 11/7/4, Disciplines: 1 plus Potence 1, Backgrounds 5, Virtues 7 or 5 for Ravenants and Sabbat Ghouls, 21 freebies). Ghouls can be up to 50 years old, although older Ghouls have a tendency of falling behind in their understanding of the fast-paced waking world and therefore loose their use if they do not keep up-to-date. Ravenants can be up to 100 years old. Since the experience given by the years will make a difference between a younger Ghoul or Ravenant and an older one, a number of freebies to add to the usual 21 will be given to the Characters according to age: 11-20 years: +2 freebies, for a total of 23. 21-30 years: +4 freebies, for a total of 25. 31-40 years: +6 freebies, for a total of 27. 41-50 years: +8 freebies, for a total of 29. 51-60 years: +10 freebies, for a total of 31. 61-70 years: +12 freebies, for a total of 33. 71-80 years: +14 freebies, for a total of 35. 81-90 years: +16 freebies, for a total of 37. 91-100 years: +18 freebies, for a total of 39. '- Mortals -' As mentioned above, the Character Creation and other aspects of the game are subjected to some '' ''House Rules : : Category:Character Creation Category:Rules Category:House Rules